The Kiss of Blades
by Noroki
Summary: Zero and Rave (new characters) come into the story only to send Vash and the rest of the gang into more peril than they already have. Also, a familiar character reappears only to get struck down once again.
1. The Significance of Zero

THE KISS OF BLADES  
By: Nicole Clark  
  
Chapter One:  
The Significance of Zero  
  
  
Zero walked into the town, her Soul Reaver in its case strapped to her back. The weapon that resembled a bazooka was mysterious to all but her.  
She glanced at the paper she held in her hand. "This can't be the place, can it?" she thought aloud.  
"Stop him! He's getting away!"  
Zero looked up to see the young boy running toward her. As he ran by , she grabbed his collar and yanked him back continuing to look forward. "What's the hurry, kid?" She asked.  
"Let me go!" the boy cried through clenched teeth, struggling to free himself.  
A man approached them with a large shotgun. He aimed the gun at the child. "This is the last time boy. You will never steal from us again."  
The gun was quickly shot from the man's hands. His eyes switched from his fallen weapon to Zero's smoking shotgun.  
Zero held the gun against her shoulder aimed to the sky, the boy's collar still tightly held in her left fist. "I suggest you rethink your actions, " she said peering over the top of her sunglasses, which had moved from the top of her head. A sign meaning she was ready to strike. "I hardly think that stealing is worth taking a life."  
The man became frozen with fear.  
Zero put away her weapon and kneeled to be level with the boy as she replaced her sunglasses on the top of her head. "Are you okay?" She asked him sincerely.  
The boy looked at her and nodded. "...but I didn't do anything...I was...I was just trying to..." The boy honestly didn't know a thing about the man's accusations of theft and Zero believed the boy.  
She smiled and took the boy's hand placing a small bag of money in his palm. "Here," she said. "Let's make sure it stays that way."  
She stood to leave but heard the man behind her.  
She stopped for a moment before adjusting the strap on her case and turning to face him.  
"I suppose you're not going to leave this alone..." she said seriously pulling her sunglasses down over her blazing eyes.  
She realized that this man was no longer human...he was aiming to kill and would stop at nothing to fill his bloody desire.  
The young boy cowered in fear before the man, slinking behind Zero as she stared at him.  
Zero dropped her case at her feet. Emblazoned on the front of it was a silver zero with a gold scythe behind it. Plain, silver letters around it read "Soul Reaver".  
Zero kicked the case. The case sprung open and the large weapon concealed within lept out of it into her outstretched hand. She poised herself, her clunky black boots gripping the sand beneath her feet, her long, white coat swaying behind her. She swung her long, dark braid off her shoulder.  
"...Bastard..." she muttered through her teeth.  
A loud "BOOM" echoed throughout the tiny town before fading into swift, total silence. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Vash awoke in a cold sweat. His sleep had once again been haunted by that dream. The black shape of a woman, only identified by the sound of her haunting voice. Vash...where...shere are you? Vash... He felt as though he should know the person, as if she were calling him.  
"Who is she?" He thought aloud.  
"Huh?...who is who?" Milly questioned yawning. She rubbed her eyes. "What were you dreaming about?"  
Vash looked over at her and blinked. "Why?"  
Milly smiled. "Because you were talking in your sleep again."  
Vash sighed. "What was it this time?"  
Milly's expression changed. She appeared to be deep in thought with a finger upon her cheek. "I think you were saying something like...'zero'? Yeah," she nodded in affirmation. "I believe that's what it was." She shrugged. "Oh well....have I forgotten something?" She pondered a moment before snapping her fingers. "Breakfast!" She jumped up happily and went after something for them to eat before Meryl woke.  
Vash shook his head to clear it. "Zero...? What is the significance of zero?What does that number have to do with anything...?"  
And why does zero sound so familiar...? he thought. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Zero walked into the bar she had learned that the boy's parents owned, her case once again over her shoulder. She seemed to be trying hard at concealing the silver and gold engravings on it successfully.  
She had come to return the boy to his parents, also hoping to get in a drink or two before returning to her mission.  
The boy smiled and ran to his father behind the bar.  
Zero set her case on the floor on its end as she took a seat at a table along the back wall. She crossed her feet on the top of the table and folded her arms over her chest. "This can't be the same town that he wanted me to go to," she pouted. "It's so deserted..."  
The boy was talking to his father and turned to point to her. The boy smiled but his father's eyes reflected his fear upon hearing her name. She realized her reputation preceded her.  
"I wish they would stop it with all the rumors..."she muttered under her breath.  
"You too, huh?" said cheerful voice in front of her. Zero looked up to see a man clad in a red coat smiling down at her.  
After a minute or two of intent staring, Zero suddenly recognized him. "...Vash?...Is that really you, Vash...?" She gasped sitting upright in her chair.  
Vash recognized her voice on hearing his name. "You! You're the black, creepy person in my dream!" He pointed at her as he spoke.  
"What?!?!? Creepy?!?!?!?" Zero cried. She jumped up and shook a fist at him. "You wanna see creepy?! I'll give you creepy?!"  
Vash held his hands up as if to fend her off. "Sorry....sorry....the woman in my dream just creeps me out...that's all..."  
"That's all?....that woman in that dream of yours....that's me?"  
"Yeah..."  
"You're sure?"  
"Uh-huh..."  
"You're abosolutely, completely, utterly, may God shoot you down with lightning and your soul spend eternity in the firey depths of Hell POSITIVE?!"  
Vash gulped. "Well...not THAT sure..."  
Zero sat back down. "That's what I thought...." she growled. She then smiled and clapped her hands together. "So how have you been, big brother?"  
Vash seemed to hold his breath. He stared at her and then began to speak. "Just a second ago you were ready to serve my head to the Devil on a silver platter and now you're....hang on...did you...?" He raised an eyebrow to her and pointed at her yet keeping his hand close to his body. "Did you just call me 'big brother'?"  
Zero nodded. "Yes...I'm your little sister, 'Vash the Stampede'. I'm Zero."  
Vash's face went blank. "Z-Zero....as in Zero the Soul Reaver...?" His gaze was averted to the case on the floor. He nearly jumped out of the chair. "That's the Soul Reaver! That means...you ARE Zero the Soul Reaver!"  
Zero leaned back against the wall and smirked. "And you're Vash the Stampede, Zero the Soul Reaver's older brother." 


	2. Desert Rave

Chapter 2:  
Desert Rave  
  
  
Rave stared at the man, her drink still in her hand.  
"Come again...?" she said, slowly setting her glass down.  
"I need you to find someone for me," he repeated.  
"I don't kill," she sternly stated.  
"I don't want you to," he said.  
She leaned forward resting her arms on the table. "I'm listening..."  
"Vash the Stampede," the man's face was serious but a curious gleam of humor crossed his eyes.  
Rave rose. "I have no idea why I'm doing this..." She adjusted her black bag over her shoulder.  
"Thank you---" The man was cut short when Rave grabbed him by the cllar and yanked him out of the chair. "Hey! What the----?!"  
"If I'm not getting paid, then I'm taking you as a shield," she growled.  
"Shield?!"  
"Yeah...don't you know how many people would pay a pretty price to have my head?"  
"No..."  
"You'll learn."  
Rave dragged the man out of the bar. She stopped and looked around. Her eyes landed on the motorcycle in front of them. A devilish smile appeared across her face.  
"Wha---NO! No you don't! Not my bike!..." He had not noticed that Rave had already mounted. But he noticed she had when the engine revved as she started it.  
She looked up at him. "Come on..."  
"Hey!...no, I won't..."  
"Fine, but I don't plan on returning the bike..." she revved the engine again, causing the man to panic and mount the motorcycle behind her.  
"Now that's a good boy," she said as she sped away. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Zero sped quickly through the desert in the car she had "found".  
Milly and Meryl sat in the back seat clinging to each other for dear life. Zero drove and Vash sat next to her in the passenger side.  
"So...where are we going?" Vash asked Zero.  
"I'm looking for someone," she responded.  
"Who?"  
"That's not for you to know..." Her tone was serious reflecting the expression on her face.  
"It might have something to do with me," he gestured.  
"It has nothing to do with you," Zero kept her eyes forward. "When it becomes a family matter, I'll let you know."  
"Family?" Meryl blinked. She narrowed her eyes on Vash. "What does she mean 'family'?"  
Vash turned to her and laughed nervously. "Oh yeah...Milly...Meryl...this is my sister..." He pointed to Zero. "...Zero."  
Zero, keeping her eyes on the road, held up her hand in recognition of her introduction.  
Meryl's face sunk. "D-Did you say Z-Zero...as in 'Zero the Soul Reaver'?"  
Vash nodded.  
"One in the same..." Zero responded.  
Milly smiled. "My...how do we always seem to catch up with the infamous people?...First Mr. Vash and now Ms. Zero..." She scratched her head. "I don't get it really." She then looked at Meryl and gently shook her. "Meryl?...Meryl?...Are you okay?" She smiled again at Vash. "Well look at that! I seems she has blacked out..."  
Zero sighed. This is going to be fun, she thought to herself. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Rave kept a fast pace with the man clinging to her waist.  
"I never caught your name!" he yelled over the noise of the engine and the rush of wind in his ears.  
"Rave!"  
"Rave the Huntress?!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Never would've guessed!"  
"What's your name?"  
The man paused before answering. "Salis...!"  
"Salis?!...Funny name!"  
"And Rave is normal?!"  
"I didn't say it was my birthname!"  
"My real name doesn't matter..." She honestly couldn't remember. She tried to think but was interrupted by the man, called Salis, chuckling behind her.  
"What is it?!"  
"Nothing...you just reminded me of someone!  
A dust of cloud surrounded them suddenly as a car passed by at high speed.  
Rave turned the motorcycle on her foot and proceeded to follow the vehicle, familiar with the driver. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Vash looked into the rearview mirror. "I think we're being followed..." he announced.  
"I know," Zero responded indifferently.  
"They could be after us..."  
"They're not..."  
"After...me?"  
"Nope."  
"You?"  
"Unh-uh."  
"Then what are they doing?"  
"Following us."  
"I see that! Why?" He looked at the ones following them, barely discernable through the dust thrown up by the car.  
Zero just smiled. She sped the car up to challenge them...and they accepted. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Zero drove the car into the nearby town, stopping in the middle of the main square. The motorcycle quickly pulled in behind.  
Rave stepped off the bike leaving Salis straddling it.  
Zero lept out of the car and ran up to her. "Rave!" She called happily. She stepped directly in front of Rave. She smiled brightly ignoring Rave's intimidating expression.  
"Zero," she said sternly.  
"Fine then," Zero turned away from her and crossed her arms across her chest. "I'm not THAT happy to see you either."  
Vash, Meryl, and Milly approached them only to stop dead at the sight of Salis.  
"What is it?" Zero asked turning to face him.  
Milly's eyes welled with tears. "...Wolfwood..." she gasped. 


	3. Attacks of Betrayal

Chapter 3:  
Attacks of Betrayal  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader Rave for her great input and for letting me beta read her stories. (I know ALL her secrets...but...she...knows mine too....*sigh*...there goes my glory...) Thank you so much! (If you would like to be a beta reader, send me an e- mail...first come first serve...I only need two...Rave and ?) Well, read and review...and there's an author's note at the end if you want to read what I think. Thanks again. LOVE YA, RAVE a.k.a. Vash-girl!! =^.^=  
  
  
Wolfwood's eyes widened at the mention of his name, then he smiled at her. "I guess my cover's blown..." he stated.  
"I know Salis was a funny name," Zero mumbled.  
Milly ran up and jumped on Wolfwood. She knocked him off of the motorcycle, bringing the motorcycle with them. The motorcycle fell onto Wolfwood's leg, but he didn't care. He had finally found the friends he knew, even if one was more than that...  
"Wolfwood! I can't believe you're alive!" Milly seemed too excited to see him again. "I knew you weren't dead! I just knew you were out there somewhere!"  
"You do realize you're screaming in my ear, don't you?" He said with his hand over his left ear.  
Meryl smiled and ran toward them, tears streaming down her face. She was so happy to see Wolfwood again.  
Zero, Rave, and Vash stayed behind. Zero had put her sunglasses down over her eyes. Rave knew all too well what that meant and she stayed behind. Vash noticed the serious looks on their faces and decided to stay behind.  
"Something's going to happen," Zero stated. "That woman..." She pointed to her.  
"Milly...?" Vash questioned.  
"That's not Milly," Zero said. Zero then began to slowly approach the girls and Wolfwood.  
They watched as a syringe appeared in Milly's hand. Milly thrust the syringe into Wolfwood's arm, sending into him the entire red contents.  
Wolfwood cried out and pushed Milly off of him. "What the hell did you just do to me?"  
Meryl stopped. "...Milly...?" Meryl questioned warily.  
Vash and Rave quickly followed Zero.  
Zero stopped in front of Wolfwood and aimed one of her handguns at Milly's head. "I can't believe you'd stoop to such a low," she growled.  
Vash tried to stop her, but Zero pulled the trigger. Milly flew back to the sand. Zero approached Milly, ignoring Vash's cries. She knelt next to her and pressed on the back of her neck. A panel opened revealing a keypad of strange looking symbols.  
"That....wasn't Milly?" Wolfwood questioned.  
"No..." Zero answered as she pressed seven different symbols. The chest of the android opened up, revealing many more syringes. The right contained red, the left blue. Zero pulled out a box and placed inside all the blue syringes and one red one.  
She had one of the blue ones in her hand as she approached Wolfwood. "Give me your arm," she demanded gently.  
Wolfwood was reluctant, but he did so.  
Zero injected the blue contents into his arm. "The red stuff was a strong poison, and this is the antidote. But it's only a weaker version. The real stuff is elsewhere, about five days away."  
"But....what just happened?" Wolfwood questioned.  
"Someone knows you're still alive, and knew about your relationship with Milly. They knew you would want to come after her, and for insurance, used an android to poison you to make sure you'd come." Zero pulled her sunglasses back to the top of her head. "They knew you'd meet up with the rest of us, too. Whoever they are, they sure did a hell of a job to insure our arrival." She handed the box of the antidote to Wolfwood. "When you start to feel sick, take another dose. Don't let it get too bad or it won't work. We can only hold off the poison, that's too weak to get rid of it. We need to go after the real stuff. It's enough to last around a week."  
Zero approached the motorcycle and lifted it. Wolfwood was grateful to have the weight lifted off of his leg. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off.  
Zero attached the motorcycle to the car. "So what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" She jumped into the driver's seat and waited for everyone to get in.  
Rave looked around and saw everyone was situated. "We're ready, princess....let's go."  
Zero smiled and pressed hard on the gas. Wherever they were going, they were getting there fast. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Inan stared at his father. "You can't do it! I won't let you!" He ran at his father, but was stopped when his father slapped him across the face.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do, boy! I still own you!"  
Inan was sent to the wall, clutching his bleeding nose. "But you can't!"  
Inan's father grabbed Inan's collar and slammed him against the wall. Pain was sent down Inan's spine and he wished his feet were still on the ground. He cringed. He couldn't believe the force his father had.  
"Alright..." his father snarled. "I'll find her alive so you can see her...and then watch her die at my feet." He threw Inan to the ground before going to the phone.  
Inan's vision blurred but he was still able to hear what his father was saying.  
"Hello?...I would like to place a bounty on someone...Alive, must be alive...Price? Name the price, money is no object....name?..." Inan felt his heart sink as he heard the name before he blacked out. "Zero...Zero the Soul Reaver."   
  
A/N: Okay...I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I 'misplaced' (STOLEN!) my notebook that this chapter was originally in, so I had to think real hard to remember what I had put. Lucky for me, I read my stories about five or six times before posting them to make sure I like them. I changed alot of things because I didn't like the original. In a way, I'm grateful that my notebook came up missing, but I want it back because I started Chapter 4 in it (and had alot of it done) and it had this sweet scene between Vash and Zero...but I remember that so it will still be there...I really like that part.  
  
About the villan, (Inan's father) I REALLY wanted the readers to hate him...and I wanted Inan to be likeable...but kind of have that mysterious bad-ass thing about him. You'll get to know them both later. I have planned to have eight chapters, but it might have more...but if it's not popular enough, I might leave it incomplete...I'm writing about four other stories and could spend the time working more on them.  
  
Please review this story. I would really like some feedback...and let me know certain things you don't like about these stories...just particular...please don't send flames because they will only be laughed at, printed, and burned in a huge bonfire.  
  
Well...thank you for listening to my insanity...love you all...until next time...LOVE AND PEACE! ^_^ 


	4. Revelation

Chapter 4:  
Revelation  
  
A/N: For those who don't know, Inan is a character I made up...i.e. not part of the original story line, along with his father. (His father is the evil guy).  
  
My thanks for this chapter goes out to Alucard...Thank you for your support and for taking the time to send reviews. Your feedback is appreciated. I look forward to your thoughts on this chapter.  
  
Please take the time to review this...I would like to hear from everyone.  
  
Well enough ranting...ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
  
Inan awoke to voices around him. His mother was standing in the doorway, apparantly yelling at his father. "I can't believe you would do this! I can't believe I left him alone with you!" She slammed the door. "I can't believe I was so naive...I should have known..."  
Inan tried to speak, but his throat was dry making his voice little more than a whisper. "M-mother..." he said.  
His mother turned and approached his bedside. "I'm so glad you're alright...I should have known. Nobody would have had so many 'accidents' within days of each other. Especially you..."  
Inan smiled, although he was not paying full attention to what his mother was saying. His smile quickly faded. "He...he's going to kill her...he wants me to see it...Mother...I..."  
His mother stopped hearing the strain in his voice from him withholding his tears. "Shh...It'll be okay. We won't let him. He won't touch her..." His mother reached a hand out and pushed aside some stray hair. "I won't allow him to." **************************************************************************** *******************  
Rave was so glad to be in a decent hotel for once, and the fact that there was a bar downstairs added to her content. She just wanted to know why she was the one stuck with the girl and Zero got the guys.  
Meryl wondered where the real Milly was. She hoped she was alright.  
"She's just fine..." Rave answered, sprawled across one of the huge beds, her feet hanging off the side.  
Meryl looked up at her. "I'm sure...but I can't help but wonder what has happened to her..."  
"I know...but I just have a feeling the person behind all this only wants one of us..."  
"Who?"  
Rave shrugged. "Not sure...but I'm sure the princess knows..."  
Meryl trusted her for now. She just hoped they would make it in time...for Milly...and for Wolfwood's sake. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Zero sat near the window. She had changed into a light, silver nightgown that came almost to her knees and had spaghetti straps. Wolfwood had settled in bed and had fallen into a deep sleep. Vash sat in a chair near his bed and watched Zero.  
Her usual serious expression had grown sad. She pulled her braid over her shoulder and removed the band near the end. She began to run her fingers through the long, dark locks causing the braid to give way to wavy hair.  
Vash couldn't help but feel that her expression was all too familiar. He was beginning to remember their childhood together, but it was all so foggy. Yet one moment stood vivid in his mind, brought to him by watching Zero's sad face.  
"Zero..." he called gently.  
Zero looked over at him. "Hmm?"  
"I just remembered something...you remember..when we were younger...that night you had a bad dream?"  
Zero dropped her hands to her lap. "Yeah...you came in to see why I was crying."  
"Yeah....and I sat on your bed and you hugged me..."  
Zero laughed. "I felt so comfortable around you...I used to say you took the rain away...I really enjoyed our time together..." Zero rose and approached him.  
Vash saw her expression brighten, but her eyes still reflected her inner turmoil. He held out his arms inviting Zero in.  
Zero gladly accepted and returned his embrace. Vash felt her tense muscles relax and he heard her smiles in her soft breaths. This was a side of Zero Vash never expected to see.  
"Thank you....my brother..." Zero said before sleep overcame her.  
Vash felt his eyes tear when her heard those words. He was so happy to have his sister by his side, even though most of the things about her were forgotten. **************************************************************************** *******************  
Zero slowly woke and relized she was still laying with Vash. She also realized the warm blanket wrapped around them. She adjusted herself, careful not to wake Vash, and tried to return to sleep. She opened her eyes again when she heard a low rustling in the room. She looked over and noticed Wolfwood adjusting something on the dresser. It appeared he was closing a box.  
He turned and smiled at her. "Well, hello...looks like you two--"  
"He's my brother...." Zero narrowed her eyes catching Wolfwood's implication.  
Wolfwood's eyes widened. "I am sooooooo sorry..." He stated sincerely.  
Zero smiled. "It's okay. What were you doing?"  
Wolfwood nervously put away the box and turned to Zero. "I was...just taking care of something..."  
Zero smiled and shook her head. I don't know why he can't tell me he's scared to death of the poison in him...truly there is nothing to worry about. Thinking about it caused her thoughts to drift back to where they'd been the night before...and Inan. She hoped so much that everything would turn out alright, especially since that day his father had asked her to kill him.   
  
Okay...so this chapter didn't turn out exactly as planned but it works the same line. It reveals some of the good parts of the storyline...hence the title, Revelation. Well, please review. (the next chapter will tell a little more about Zero and her connection to Rem...so until next time...love ya, but gotta leave...Bye now!) 


End file.
